In this application for predoctoral training on Integrative Bioengineering of Heart, Vessels, and Blood, we propose to train outstanding Ph.D. candidates to carry out interdisciplinary research at the interface of engineering and biomedical sciences of heart, blood vessels and blood, with an emphasis on the use of integrative and systems approaches. The trainees will learn how to integrate engineering principles and technology and the vast amount of biomedical knowledge to generate systems-wide understanding from the genetic, molecular, cellular to the tissue-organ levels of the cardiovascular (CV) system in health and disease. This is a Multi-PD Training Grant application, with the leadership team composed of four PDs: Dr. Shu Chien will be the Contact PD, and the PDs for the three focus research areas are Drs. Andrew McCulloch (Heart), Geert Schmid-Schvnbein (Vessels), and Marcos Intaglietta (Blood). The training faculty includes outstanding scientists, engineers, and physicians at the UCSD Jacobs School of Engineering and School of Medicine, who have had a long history of collaborative research and training. A Training Grant Steering Committee (TGSC) will be responsible for the recruitment, admission, training, review, and support of the trainees. Special efforts will be made to recruit and admit underrepresented minorities and disabled and disadvantaged students. The Curriculum has core courses on CV Life Sciences and CV Biophysical Sciences and new courses specifically designed for this TG. The trainees will receive education on responsible conduct of research and ethics. The TGSC will organize seminars and journal clubs for the trainees, as well as holding regular meetings with the trainees. The PDs will coordinate the research training activities within each area, and they collaborate in formulating research training programs at the interfaces. The training program will be assessed periodically and enhanced by trainee surveys and reviews by Internal and External Advisory Committees. The aim of this Training Grant is to train scientists who have the knowledge to use an integrative and systems approach in cardiovascular research for the development of new understanding in cardiovascular bioengineering, medicine, and healthcare, as well as new advances in translation and interventions.